This invention relates generally to handle assemblies for motor vehicles and more particularly to a pre-assembled arrangement for attaching a flush-type outside handle assembly to an exterior body panel for actuating a door latch mechanism or the like.
One example of a prior art outside handle assembly mounting arrangement presently used on Chrysler Corporation vehicles is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,342 issued to Newman et al. on Jan. 9, 1990. Vehicle handles, such as the Newman et al. door handle for example, are received at the vehicle assembly plant separate from the attaching brackets and fastener end item parts required to mount the handle to the body panel. This requires a substantial number of end item parts be handled separately from the handle together with several manual operations needed to attach the handle to the door panel using the brackets and fastener parts.